fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Swann
Elizabeth Turner-Swann (früher Swann) (*1707 Siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik in London) ist die Tochter von Weatherby Swann. Sie ist mutig und hat stets ihren eigenen Willen, den sie meistens auch durchsetzen kann. In Am Ende der Welt wird sie vom sterbenden Sao Feng zum Captain und Piratenfürsten des Südchinesischen Meeres erklärt und sie reist an seiner Stelle zum Rat der Bruderschaft, welcher sie zur Königin wählt. Biografie Vergangenheit .]] Elizabeth wurde in London als Tochter Weatherby Swanns geboren, der zwölf Jahre nach ihrer Geburt vom britischen König das Amt des Gouverneurs von Port Royal erhält. Ihre Mutter ist verstorben; der Grund dafür ist derzeit nicht bekannt. Fluch der Karibik Elizabeths Fantasien bezüglich der Piraten sind möglicherweise noch durch ihre tiefe Freundschaft zu Will Turner verstärkt worden, den sie traf, als sie und ihr Vater acht Jahre zuvor auf dem Weg nach Port Royal waren. Will, damals ebenfalls zwölf Jahre alt, wurde nach Sichtung durch Elizabeth gerettet, als er als einziger Überlebender eines Schiffbruchs infolge eines Piratenangriffs auf einem dahintreibenden Wrackteil lag. Will ist inzwischen Schmied geworden und liebt Elizabeth heimlich, hat aber wenig Hoffnung, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Es wird offenbar, dass Elizabeth ebenfalls Gefühle für Will hat, aber ihr Vater wünscht, dass sie Commodore James Norrington heiratet, einen Offizier der Royal Navy, der um ihre Hand anhält. Sein Heiratsantrag während seiner Beförderungszeremonie bleibt unbeantwortet, weil Elizabeth ob des einengenden Korsetts ohnmächtig wird und von der Festungsmauer in die Bucht stürzt. Sie wird von dem gerade eingetroffenen Piraten Captain Jack Sparrow gerettet, der ein Schiff kapern will, aber prompt wegen Piraterie ins Gefängnis geworfen wird. In derselben Nacht greift die Black Pearl Port Royal an. Elizabeth wird entführt, weil sie ein goldenes Aztekenmedaillon besitzt – dasselbe Medaillon, das sie acht Jahre zuvor Will abgenommen hat, um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht fälschlich für einen Piraten gehalten wird. Elizabeth beruft sich auf das Parlay-Recht und handelt mit Captain Hector Barbossa gegen Rückgabe des Medaillons aus, dass die Black Pearl Port Royal verlässt. Er stimmt zu, behält sie aber als Gefangene, da sie als ihren Namen „Turner“ angibt und Barbossa glaubt, dass sie den uralten Aztekenfluch brechen kann, unter dem er und seine Crew stehen. Die wahre Gestalt der Piraten – unsterbliche Skelette – wird erst im Mondlicht sichtbar. Auf dem Weg zur Isla de Muerta erzählt Barbossa Elizabeth von dem Fluch und davon, dass er nur zu brechen ist, wenn alle Stücke des Schatzes zusammengebracht werden und jeder, der auch nur ein Stück des Schatzes an sich genommen hat, auch sein Blut opfert. Elizabeth tut Barbossas Bericht zunächst als Geistergeschichte ab und sagt ihm dass sie an Geistergeschichten nicht mehr glaubt. Als das Mondlicht die wahre Gestalt von Barbossa und seiner Crew enthüllt, sagt er ihr: „Ihr beginnt besser, an Geistergeschichten zu glauben, Miss Turner – Ihr steckt in einer drin!“ Will befreit Sparrow, damit der ihm im Gegenzug hilft, Elizabeth zu retten, ohne zu ahnen, dass Jack der frühere Captain der Black Pearl ist. Zehn Jahre zuvor hatte die Crew unter Barbossas Führung gegen ihn gemeutert und ihn ausgesetzt. Sparrow und Turner kapern die HMS Interceptor, ein Schiff der Royal Navy, und rekrutieren eine Crew auf Tortuga. Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählt Jack Will, dass sein Vater Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner ist – ein Pirat, aber ein guter Mann. Den Umstand, dass er selbst Captain der Black Pearl war, verschweigt Jack geflissentlich. Auf der Isla de Muerta entdeckt Barbossa, dass Elizabeths Blut nicht das richtige ist, um den Fluch zu brechen. Genau in dem Moment kommen Will und Jack heimlich dazu. Es gelingt, Elizabeth zu retten, aber Will ist gegenüber Sparrow misstrauisch, weil er mitgehört hat, dass Jack ihn als Druckmittel benutzen will. Er schlägt ihn nieder und sagt Jacks Erstem Maat Joshamee Gibbs, dass Jack zurückgeblieben sei. Auf der Fahrt nach Port Royal gibt Elizabeth Will das Medaillon zurück. Will wird nun klar, was es mit dem Medaillon und dem Fluch auf sich hat – und dass Jack ihm die Wahrheit über seinen Vater gesagt hat. Barbossa verfolgt die HMS Interceptor, auf der Will mit Jacks Crew Elizabeth in Sicherheit bringen will, mit der Black Pearl. Nach einem furiosen Kampf wird ihr Schiff versenkt und die Crew gefangen genommen. Will enthüllt seine Identität und droht, sich auf der Reling zu erschießen und ins Wasser zu fallen, womit sein Blut nicht mehr für die Aufhebung des Fluchs genutzt werden könnte, wenn Elizabeth nicht freigelassen wird und die Crew nicht unbehelligt bleibt. Barbossa stimmt zu, nutzt aber eine Ungenauigkeit in ihrer Abmachung, setzt Sparrow und Elizabeth auf einer einsamen Insel aus und wirft Will und die Crew in die Brig. Es ist Elizabeth, die für die Rettung von der Insel in Aktion tritt, indem sie ein Vorratslager von Rumschmugglern in Brand steckt, um ein riesiges Rauchsignal zu geben. Das Signal wird von der HMS Dauntless unter Commodore Norrington gesichtet. Um Will zu retten, überredet Elizabeth Norrington, die Isla de Muerta anzugreifen, indem sie seinen früheren Heiratsantrag akzeptiert, auch wenn der Commodore gewisse Zweifel an ihren Gefühlen ihm gegenüber hat. Von dem Fluch sagt sie zunächst nichts. Bei der Isla de Muerta schleicht sich Elizabeth an Bord der Black Pearl und befreit Jacks Crew. Sie weigern sich, ihr zu helfen, kapern ihrerseits das Schiff und setzen Segel. Eine angewiderte Elizabeth rudert allein zur Insel. Dort trickst Jack Barbossa in eine Allianz, sorgt durch ein heimlich eingestecktes Aztekenmedaillon dafür, dass er unter den Fluch fällt, um im kommenden Kampf geschützt zu sein. Als die Piraten mit der Navy kämpfen, greift Jack Barbossa an, Will – unterstützt von Elizabeth – kämpft gegen die verbleibenden Piraten. Will und Jack heben den Fluch auf, nachdem Jack auf Barbossa einen tödlichen Schuss abgegeben hat. Er kehrt zur menschlichen Form zurück, und stirbt; die überlebenden Piraten ergeben sich. Will, Elizabeth und Jack werden gerettet, aber Jack wird zum Tod durch Erhängen verurteilt. In Port Royal erklärt Will Elizabeth seine Liebe, bevor er Jack vom Galgen rettet. Sie werden schnell gestellt, aber sowohl Commodore Norrington als auch Gouverneur Swann widerstrebt es, Will zu verhaften oder Jacks Exekution fortzusetzen. Elizabeth tritt dazu, um Jack und Will ihre Unterstützung zu geben und Will ihre Liebe zu erklären. Norrington lässt Will frei und übergibt ihm großmütig Elizabeths Hand. Zwischenzeitlich fällt Jack von der Festungsmauer, gerade als die Black Pearl in die Bucht einfährt. Er wird an Bord gezogen und ist wieder Captain der Black Pearl. Offensichtlich von dem listigen Piraten beeindruckt, lässt Norrington der Black Pearl einen Tag Vorsprung, bevor die Verfolgung aufgenommen wird. Fluch der Karibik 2 Am Tag der Hochzeit von Will und Elizabeth nimmt Lord Cutler Beckett beide wegen der Befreiung von Jack fest. Beckett bietet Will die Freiheit an, wenn er ihm Jacks Kompass bringt. Will schlägt ein und macht sich auf die Suche nach Jack. Elizabeth wird von ihrem Vater aus dem Gefängnis befreit und raubt Beckett eine Mappe mit Kaperbriefen, die eine Klausel zur Begnadigung enthalten. Sie fährt nach Tortuga und kommt in die Crew der Black Pearl. Jack nimmt Kurs auf die Isla Cruces, wo sich Davy Jones' Herz befindet. Dort taucht auch Will auf und kämpft mit Jack, der nicht mehr bei Davy Jones in der Schuld stehen will, und Norrington, der das Herz Beckett übergeben und seine Ehre wiederherstellen will, um die Truhe des Toten Mannes, die Becketts eigentliches Ziel ist. Will und Norrington kämpfen auf einem Mühlrad weiter, während Jack das Herz an sich nimmt. Norrington flieht allerdings mit dem Herz, der leeren Truhe und den Kaperbriefen, um die Crew von Davy Jones, die dazugestoßen ist, abzulenken. Davy Jones beginnt nun eine Verfolgungsjagd mit der Flying Dutchman, die die Crew der Black Pearl zunächst für sich entscheiden kann. Doch Jones schickt seinen Kraken. Will hat einen Plan, ihn zu töten, und zwei Mal können sie ihn abwehren. Doch der Kraken ist nicht tot. Elizabeth erkennt, dass der Kraken allein hinter Jack her ist. Sie lenkt ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ab und drückt ihn an den Mast, wo sie ihn festkettet, damit die restlichen Überlebenden im Beiboot entkommen können. Jack und die Pearl werden vom Kraken verschlungen. Tia Dalma bietet ihnen einen Weg, Jack und die Pearl zurückzuholen. Elizabeth schlägt, von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, ein. Am Ende der Welt Elizabeth und Hector Barbossa wollen Sao Feng überreden, ihnen ein Schiff und eine Crew zur Verfügung zu stellen, um Jack aus Davy Jones’ Reich zu befreien. Als die East India Trading Company das Badehaus stürmt, gelingt es Will Turner, im Chaos des Kampfes mit Sao Feng ein Geschäft zu machen: Feng gibt ihnen ein Schiff und eine Crew, dafür bekommt er Jack, den Sao Feng bis aufs Blut hasst, sofern Will und seine Mitstreiter ihn aus Davy Jones' Locker befreit haben. Nun holen sie Jack samt seiner Black Pearl aus dem Reich der Toten. Auf der Rückfahrt in die Welt der Lebenden begegnet die Pearl im Wasser treibenden und mit kleinen Booten fahrenden Seelen, darunterzu Elizabeths Entsetzen auch ihr Vater Weatherby Swann, der von Ian Mercer in Lord Cutler Becketts Auftrag umgebracht wurde. Will kann sie nur mit Mühe daran hindern, über Bord zu springen, um die Seele ihrs Vaters an Bord der Pearl zu holen. .]] Nachdem sie nach einigen Schwierigkeiten in die Welt der Lebenden zurückgekehrt sind, gehen Barbossa und Jack an Land, um die Wasservorräte aufzufüllen. Elizabeth bleibt beim Schiff, auf dem Will eine Meuterei anzettelt. Wieder zurück, werden sie von Sao Feng überrascht. Will und Sao Feng haben miteinander gehandelt, doch Sao Feng hält den Handel nicht ein. Als Beckett, mit dem Sao Feng seinerseits gehandelt hat, eintrifft, bedient auch dieser den Handel nicht und lässt die ''Pearl von einer Crew der East India Trading Company bemannen. Sao Feng wähnt sich zunächst auf der Seite der Sieger. Doch als Barbossa ihm klar machen kann, dass die Piraten Calypso im Kampf gegen die EITC aufbieten können, fordert Sao Feng als Preis für seinen erneuten Seitenwechsel zu den Piraten Elizabeth von Barbossa, die er für Calypso hält. Sie kommt an Bord der Empress. Doch er wird im Kampf gegen die Flying Dutchman getötet und ernennt Elizabeth mit seinem letzten Atemzug zum Captain seines Schiffes, der Empress. Die Empress wird von Davy Jones' Crew aufgebracht und die Überlebenden als Gefangene auf die Flying Dutchman gebracht. Elizabeth trifft dort auch auf James Norrington, der auf der Dutchman Jones beaufsichtigen soll. Er ist überglücklich sie zu sehen, doch Elizabeth hat den Verdacht, dass er am Tod ihren Vaters beteiligt ist. Norrington streitet dies ab, teilt ihr mit, er habe von Beckett die Information, ihr Vater sei nach England zurückgekehrt. Elizabeth wird mit ihrer Crew in die Brig gesperrt. Sie sieht Stiefelriemen-Bill, der schon Teil des Schiffes ist. In der selben Nacht befreit James Norrington Elizabeth. Sie fleht ihn an mitzukommen, er gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss und sagt, dass sie gehen soll. Er deckt ihre Flucht, wird jedoch von Stiefelriemen-Bill getötet. Norrington opfert sich für Elizabeth. Elizabeth flieht mit ihrer Crew nach Schiffbruch-Bay. Dort wird sie mit Jacks und ihrer eigenen Stimme am 14. August 1729Captain Bool-Bool von der englischen Wiki-Seite hat einiges an Konzeptzeichnungen von James Carson auf ihrer Webseite gesammelt. Dieser Kalender von Henry Turner ist darunter und beweist, dass Will Turner am 16. August 1739 erstmals zurückkehrte, am 17. August 1749 zur zweiten Rückkehr erwartet wurde. Daraus folgt, dass die Schlacht in Calypsos Strudel am 15. August 1729 stattfand. Elizabeth ist am Tag zuvor zum König der Piraten gewählt wird, mithin am 14. August 1729. zur Piratenkönigin gewählt und befiehlt den Krieg. Vor der Schlacht wird Will noch gegen Sparrow ausgetauscht. Sie kämpfen nun in einem von Calypso (die, wie sich herausstellt, Tia Dalma ist) erzeugten Strudel gegen Jones und seine Männer. Elizabeth und Will heiraten am 15. August 1729 während der Schlacht. Die Trauung nimmt Barbossa im Kampfgetümmel vor. Elizabeth schwingt sich an einem Tau auf die Flying Dutchman, um Will zu helfen. Sie kämpft gegen Davy Jones, wird aber von ihm besiegt. Als Davy Jones sie töten will, sticht Will Davy Jones ein Schwert in den Körper, aber Davy Jones erklärt Will, dass er ein herzloser Mann ist. Jones kann auch Will besiegen. Als Jack droht, Jones' Herz zu durchbohren, rammt dieser nun Will sein Schwert die Brust. Stiefelriemen-Bill kommt aus seiner geistigen Umnachtung zurück und kann Jones lange genug aufhalten, um Jack Gelegenheit zu geben, seinen Säbelrest mit Wills Hand in Jones' Herz zu stechen. Als die Dutchman im Strudel untergeht, kann Jack Elizabeth retten und heil auf die Black Pearl bringen. Davy Jones stirbt, Will überlebt und wird Captain der Flying Dutchman, die Piraten gewinnen den Krieg. Elizabeth verbringt einen Tag mit Will an Land und empfängt einen Sohn namens Henry Turner. Zehn Jahre später (Bonusszene nach dem Abspann) Elizabeth und ihr Sohn stehen am 16. August 1739 an der Küste von Jamaika und sehen sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Daraus kann man schließen, dass Elizabeth Swann zehn Jahre nicht gesegelt ist, weil sie ihr Kind möglicherweise in Port Royal allein großzieht. Nachdem die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versunken ist, gibt es einen grünen Blitz. In der Takelage sieht man Will stehen, der seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zulächelt, während das Schiff auf die beiden zufährt. Salazars Rache thumb|322x322px|Will und Elizabeth wieder vereint Nachdem Henry mithilfe von Poseidons Dreizack den Fluch gebrochen hat, der auf seinem Vater, dessen Crew und Schiff liegt, kehrt Will Turner an die Küste vor Port Royal zurück, wo Elizabeth auf ihn wartet. Sie spürt, dass etwas geschehen ist und läuft auf den Hügel an der Küste, wo Will eben seinen Sohn das erste Mal als Erwachsenen gesehen hat. Sie umarmt den geliebten Mann, der sie nun nicht wieder verlassen muss. Gewitternacht (Bonusszene nach dem Abspann) Elizabeth lebt mit Will und Henry (und möglicherweise auch mit Carina Barbossa) in dem Haus in der Nähe des Leuchtturms oder in der Villa ihres Vaters in Port Royal. In einer Gewitternacht hat Will den Albtraum, dass Davy Jones zurückgekehrt ist. Als er ihn beim Erwachen nicht sehen kann, wendet er sich der neben ihm schlafenden Elizabeth zu und nimmt sie zärtlich in die Arme. Persönlichkeit Anders als andere junge Frauen ihrer Zeit ist Elizabeth extrem rebellisch und zeigt rasche Fortschritte im Verlauf der Trilogie. Sie entwickelt sich von einer anmutigen, aber zurückhaltenden Lady zu einer wahren und mutigen Piratin, deren Schönheit Will Turner, James Norrington, Sao Feng und Jack Sparrow anzieht. Nur Will Turners Zuneigung wird erwidert, obwohl sie mit einer subtilen Anziehungskraft und einem Kuss mit Sparrow und einer mitfühlenden Freundschaft mit Norrington zu kämpfen hat. Elizabeth hat immer davon geträumt, ein Piratenleben zu führen, ist aber oft von deren aggressiver und wilder Natur abgestoßen, speziell, wenn es um Jack Sparrow geht. Sogar, nachdem sie selbst Pirat geworden ist, behält sie ihren Sinn für Anstand und ihre Loyalität und Leidenschaft für jene, die sie liebt (Will Turner, ihren Vater, später auch James Norrington und Jack Sparrow). Elizabeth ist auch Expertin, wenn es darauf ankommt, Männer zu becircen und nutzt diesen Umstand oft zu ihrem Vorteil. Zuweilen führt ihre Anziehungskraft auf Männer aber eher zu größerem Schaden als sie nützt. So ist sie zum Beispiel gezwungen in Fluch der Karibik ihr Kleid auszuziehen und in Am Ende der Welt ihre Hose. Sie spricht ihre Gedanken frei aus, auch wenn es andere beleidigt; Zum Beispiel nennt sie einen potenziell gefährlichen Feind, Sao Feng, einen Feigling. Während ihrer Regierungszeit als Piratenkönig erweist sich Elizabeth als charismatischer Anführer und inspiriert die anderen Piratenfürsten, Cutler Becketts Flotte zu bekämpfen. Elizabeths dunkle Seite zeigt sich, als sie Jack Sparrow dem Kraken opfert, damit sie und die Crew entkommen können. Sie fühlt sich jedoch so schuldig, dass sie später Sparrow vor Davy Jones' Locker rettet. Aussehen Elizabeth ist 5’ 7“ (~ 1,70 m) groß und sehr schlank. Sie hat hellbraunes Haar und braune Augen. In Fluch der Karibik präsentiert sie sich zunächst mit einer Vorliebe für elegante Roben, aber Korsetts hasst sie. Nachdem sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in eine Uniform der Royal Marines gesteckt wird, entdeckt sie, wie praktisch und bequem Hosen sein können. In Fluch der Karibik 2 erscheint sie zu ihrer Hochzeit in einem wunderschönen Hochzeitskleid aus cremefarbener Seide, das mit Perlen bestickt ist, und dazu passenden Seidenschuhen. Nachdem sie mithilfe ihres Vaters aus dem Gefängnis flieht, tarnt sie sich mit Männerkleidern und trägt fortan bequeme Kleidung. In Am Ende der Welt setzt sich ihr neuer Kleidungsstil weiter fort, zunächst mit einer weiten Landestracht wie in Singapur, dann in einer orientalischen Robe, die sie von Sao Feng auf der Empress erhält und die sie dann bis zum Ende des Films trägt. In der zusätzlichen Szene nach dem Abspann trägt sie wieder westliche Damenkleidung des 18. Jh., aber ohne Korsett. Fähigkeiten und Waffen * Schwertkämpferin: Elizabeth ist eine ausgezeichnete Schwertkämpferin, die mit allen möglichen Waffen umgehen kann. * Lippen: Elizabeth küsst (wird geküsst) in der Filmserie vier Männer, die kurz darauf starben. Jack Sparrow wird vom Kraken verschlungen, Will Turner wird von Davy Jones erstochen, James Norrington wird von Bill Turner erstochen und Sao Feng wurde von einem Holzsplitter tödlich getroffen. Beziehungen * Will Turner: Will und Elizabeth lieben sich innig. Sie heiraten in Am Ende der Welt, doch Will muss unmittelbar darauf den Platz von Davy Jones einnehmen, und so sehen sie sich nur alle zehn Jahre. Nachdem es Henry 22 Jahre später gelingt, durch die Zerstörung von Poseidons Dreizack alle Meeresflüche aufzuheben, sind sie wieder vereint und leben zusammen auf Jamaika. * James Norrington: Zunächst lehnt sie James wegen seiner steifen Art ab und ist von seiner Werbung alles andere als begeistert, obwohl sie weiß, dass diese Verbindung vorteilhaft für sie wäre. Erst, als er Mitgefühl zeigt, Jack Sparrow einen fast uneinholbaren Vorsprung vor einer Verfolgung gewährt und ihre Liebe zu Will akzeptiert, wird aus ihrer Ablehnung eine mitfühlende Freundschaft. Sie weiß, dass er in sie verliebt ist, doch sie unterschätzt die Gefühle, die er für sie hat. Nachdem Norrington ihr und ihrer Crew aus eben dieser Liebe zur Flucht verhilft, will sie, dass er mit ihnen kommt. Sie lässt seinen Kuss zu, da sie merkt, dass er ebenso wie Will sein Leben für sie lassen würde, und entwickelt auch Gefühle für ihn. Als James erstochen wird, ist sie zu tiefst traurig, einen ihrer engsten Vertrauten zu verlieren. * Weatherby Swann: Elizabeth liebt ihren Vater, denn er ist nach dem frühen Tod ihrer Mutter ihre einzige Bezugsperson. Ihr ist durchaus bewusst, dass seine anfänglichen Vorbehalte gegen ihre Liebe zu Will seiner Sorge entspringen, dass der Schmiedegeselle ihr nicht das Leben bieten kann, was er für sie möchte. Bis zu seinem Tod durch Mercers Hand ist ihr Vater der einzige wirklich selbstverständliche Rückhalt für sie. Umso größer ist ihr Schock, als sie ihn im Meer der verlorenen Seelen letztmalig sieht. * Jack Sparrow: Jack kann sich ihrer Anziehungskraft nicht entziehen und ist etwas verliebt in sie, auch wenn er sich das selbst nie eingesteht. Er hätte sich womöglich sogar selbst mit ihr verheiratet, hätte sie nur zugestimmt. Sie hat aber eine Abneigung gegen Piraten, zumal Körperhygiene, Anstand und Ehre Fremdwörter für ihn sind. Sie küsst ihn zwar, aber nur, um ihn davon abzulenken, dass sie ihn an den Mast ankettet, damit der Kraken nur ihn verschlingt und der Rest der Crew gerettet werden kann. Später bereut sie diese Entscheidung und ist sofort bereit, ihn aus Davy Jones' Locker zurückzuholen, als Will diese Idee hat und Tia Dalma ihnen die Möglichkeit dazu eröffnet. Am Ende sind sie Freunde und verstehen sich gut. Hinter den Kulissen *Elizabeth Swann wird in Fluch der Karibik, Fluch der Karibik 2, Am Ende der Welt und Salazars Rache von Keira Knightley verkörpert und von Giuliana Jakobeit synchronisiert. Die junge Elizabeth in Fluch der Karibik 'spielt Lucinda Dryzek und von Adak Azdasht synchronisiert. * Als Elizabeth in ''Am Ende der Welt nach der Schlacht am Mahlstrom die Black Pearl verlässt, um zu Will auf die Hochzeitsinsel zu gelangen, verabschiedet Hector Barbossa sie mit: "Mrs. Turner". Die Theorie, es könnte sich um eine Anspielung auf den ersten Teil handeln, in dem Elizabeth sich als Elizabeth Turner vorstellt, scheint nicht haltbar, da Barbossa selbst die Trauung der Eheleute Turner vorgenommen hat und dies auch filmreal bestenfalls eine halbe Stunde zuvor geschehen ist. Henry Turner nennt in S''alazars Rache'' seine Mutter jedoch Elizabeth Swann. So ist der Name auch im englischsprachigen Roman zum Film erwähnt. Eine Erklärung dazu, weshalb Elizabeth trotz gültiger Ehe mit Will und trotz des Umstandes, dass ihr Sohn den Namen seines Vaters trägt, weiterhin unter ihrem Mädchennamen lebt, liegt bisher von den Produktionsverantwortlichen nicht vor. * Ted Elliott und Terry Rossio meinten in einem Interview, dass Elizabeth die Protagonistin der ersten Trilogie sei. Sie hätten Jack Sparrow nur zur Hauptfigur erklärt, weil Johnny Depp einen viel größeren Bekanntheitsgrad hatte. (Randbemerkung: Wenn es denn wahr ist ... Johnny Depp hat durch seine ziemlich spezielle Darstellung, die so nicht vorgesehen war, die Hauptrolle schlicht gekapert.) *In '''Fluch der Karibik 2 trug Keira Knightley im gesamten Film eine Perücke, da sie zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten kurze Haare hatte. Zitate Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Charakter aus Salazars Rache Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Captain Kategorie:Crew der Hai Peng Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Crew der Empress Kategorie:Crew der HMS Interceptor unter Captain Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Mitglied der kunterbunten Crew Kategorie:Einwohner von Port Royal Kategorie:Hoher Rat der Bruderschaft Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Swann-Familie Kategorie:Turner-Familie Kategorie:Weiblich